


Hungry like the...

by blueharlequin



Series: Teen Wolf Things [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scenes from a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry like the...

**Author's Note:**

> credit for title goes to Duran Duran

Just for the hell of it, Derek starts working as a part time bartender at a gay club. It's about two months into his job when he spots Stiles in drag with the queens he met at the Jungle. The kid's wearing a low cut v neck black dress with a twirly skirt that barely covers his ass, thigh high sheer black stockings and cute little two inch heels. Stiles has on a touch of mascara, lengthening his already long eyelashes and gloss making his already luscious lips look pouty and full. The wolf would have almost missed him at first because he's also wearing a short black wig. However, there is nowhere in the world where he would fail to notice that smirk, those lips and the pattern of moles down his neck. Surprisingly the outfit really works for him and Derek is irritated at the amount of inappropriate thoughts racing though his head.

It's just his luck that Stiles comes up to him as he has his head down rummaging around the shelf under the bar. "Hey, can I get a rum and Coke?"

"No," he growls out. "I don't serve underage people."

"Aw come on man you haven't even looked at ..." Stiles trails off as Derek raises his head. His mouth drops open in shock and Derek almost chokes as his mind supplies numerous dirty things that the teen could do with soft pink tongue he can see inside.

"You look good," he spits out unintentionally.

Stiles blushes. "Yeah, you think so?" he asks almost shyly and Derek forgets for a moment he's supposed to keep himself at a distance.

"I do." He runs his eyes up and down soaking in the delicious sight, it takes a second for his brain to catch up to his dick and veto the idea. He jerks back and on autopilot plunks a regular Coke on the bar and turns away before his better judgment escapes him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a moment of hurt flash in the young man's eyes before Stiles grabs the drink and saunters off into the crowd.

Derek's a wreck. All night he's been watching the kid on the dance floor rubbing against strangers and being groped in just about every lewd manner possible. The werewolf has barely been able to pay attention to filling drinks as he imagines his hands moving over the pale flesh instead. Finally, finally, it's the end of his shift and he can't stand it anymore. Derek stalks over to Stiles and cuts in between some lowlife he was dancing with. He doesn't even acknowledge the guys irritated exclamation, instead he focuses on the vision in front of him. Stiles expression is halfway in between smug and exasperated. The wolf jerks his head towards the exit and the smug look is replaced with a smile. As he leads the teen away, Stiles remarks cheerfully, "I knew you'd come around."


End file.
